Dulces recuerdos
by IEGO93
Summary: Bueno este según debería ser mi primer fanfic, pero se me olvido publicarlo, jeje. Espero que les guste.


Dulces recuerdos

Un día en Raimon, en el recreo todos los chicos del club estaban contando su infancia. Pero siempre querían que Shindou contara de su infancia, porque siempre que cuenta algo de su infancia jamás lo termina. Todos estaban en el salón de clases donde estudian Kirino y Shindou, y Shindou iba a comenzar a contar parte de su infancia.

Tenma: ¿Sempai, porque no nos cuenta algo de su infancia? Ya que siempre que comienza a hablar sobre su infancia nunca logra terminar de contar, y al día siguiente se le olvida en que parte se quedo

Shindou: Esta bien. Pero, ¿Que puedo contar?

Shinsuke: Lo que usted quiera sempai

Tenma: Lo que mas le haya gusta de su infancia, o lo que recuerde mejor

Shindou: Esta bien (decía mientras pensaba)… ¡Ya se!... ¿Ustedes saben sobre mi amiga de la infancia?

Kariya: Si habla de Kirino-sempai, nunca usted nos conto como lo conoció

Kirino: ¡¿Kariya?! (Decía mientras intentaba pegarle a Kariya)

Shindou: ¡No! Kirino es un chico, no una chica (decía algo enojado)… Yo me refiero a mi amiga que conocí antes que conociera a Kirino

Amagi: No sabía que habías tenido una amiguita cuando eras chiquito, ¿Por que tú nunca nos has hablado sobre ella?

Shindou: Es que ya no se nada sobre ella, hace mucho tiempo que no la veo. Mejor comienzo a decir como la conocí y como era

Todos: Si

Midori: Mejor comienza a contar, porque no queremos que te quedes a la mitad en la parte más interesante

Shindou: Esta bien.

Shindou: Yo la conocí cuando yo apenas tenía 3 años

* * *

10 años atrás:

Shindou: Era un día muy bonito, yo estaba caminando por el parque y me tropecé con una piedra y me caí…

Kirino: ¿Entonces te caíste con una piedrita? Y que yo creía que antes que te conociera no eras un poquito torpe como eras de chiquito

Shindou: ¡Déjame seguir contando! (Decía apenado y enojado)

Kirino: Esta bien

Shindou: Bueno… Entonces comenzó a llorar porque me había lastimado con la caída, ¡por favor nadie me interrumpa!... Entonces mientras lloraba ella llego, estaba caminando se dirigía hasta los columpios, pero se detuvo a ayudarme

Niñita: Disculpa niño, ¿te hiciste daño? (Decía mientras miraba al niño herido)

Shindou: Si (decía llorando)

Niñita: Déjame ayudarte (decía mientras dejaba en el piso su mochila)

Shindou: Ella abrió su mochila y comenzó a buscar un pequeño botiquín, donde había muchas cosas chiquitas. Había una caja con curitas para niños, había una pequeña botella de alcohol, del que utilizan para curar algunas veces, no piensen otras cosas… También había una pequeña bolsa con algodón, no del de azúcar… Eso era todo lo que tenía en su botiquín.

Niñita: Listo, ahora solo dime donde te lastimaste (decía mientras se acercaba al niño con su pequeño botiquín)

Shindou: Aquí (decía mientras señalaba su rodillita)

Niñita: Aaahh, ahora a curarte (decía mientras curaba a Shindou)… ¡Ya esta! (Decía mientras se paraba y guardaba sus cosas en su mochila)

Shindou: ¿Eh? oh, gracias niño (decía mientras se paraba del suelo)

Niñita: Déjame presentarme….

* * *

Nishiski: Permíteme Shindou, ¿tu digites que era niña?

Shindou: Y lo era

Nishiski: ¿Entonces porque le digites niño?

Shindou: Es que en ese entonces no sabía si era un niño o una niña… Mejor sigo contando, para que entiendas

Nishiski: Esta bien, prosigue

* * *

Niñita: Me llamo Cam, ¿y tú como te llamas? (Decía mientras se ponía su mochila)

Shindou: Yo me llamo Takuto Shindou, es un gusto conocerte Cam, ¿y cuantos años tienes Cam?

Cam (en realidad así no se llama): Tengo 3 años, ¿y tu Shindou? (Decía mientras sonreía)

Shindou: Yo tengo 3 años

Cam: Shindou, ¿te puedo decir Shin-kun?

Shindou: Claro

Cam: Bueno. Yo me voy a los columpios, fue un gusto conocerte Shin-kun (decía mientras corría hasta donde estaban los columpios)

Shindou: Cam, espera. ¿Te puedo acompañar? Es que no tengo amigos y no me gusta estar solo (decía un poco apenado)

Cam: Claro. Bueno, ahora tienes uno (decía mientras se subía a un columpio)

Shindou: Gracias (decía mientras se iba hasta los columpios)

* * *

Amagi: Shindou, aun tengo esa duda, ¿porque dices que es una niña, si en lo que estas contando dices que era un niño? (Decía mientras alzaba la mano)

Todos: Si, ¿porque dices eso Shindou?

Shindou: Esta bien…. (Fue interrumpido por Tsurugi)

Tsurugi: Es que ella se vestía como niño, y por eso Shindou se confundió

Shindou: Si, y si sigo contando mi infancia entenderán todo

Todos: Prosigue Shindou, no entendemos porque te detienes a cada rato

Shindou: Entonces cuando ella se subió a un asiento de los columpios, todos los chicos del parque comenzaron a juntarse con ella

* * *

Cam: Lo lamento Shin-kun, parece que no podre jugar contigo (decía mientras señalaba a todos los niños y niñas del parque)

Shindou: Las niñas se juntaban con ella porque creían que era un niño muy lindo, y los niños porque creían que eran un gran niño, que le gustaba jugar fútbol y que jugaba genial

* * *

Tenma: Entonces, ¿Cam juega o jugaba muy bien fútbol?

Shindou: Si Tenma, pero cuando ya supe que era niña… Mejor sigo hablando

Tenma: Esta bien, no entiendo porque no sigues contando

Shindou: Esta bien…

* * *

Cam: Disculpen amigos. pero quiero estar solo, ¿Por favor me pueden dejar? (Decía mientras se bajaba del columpio y se acercaba al castaño)

Todos los niños del parque: Esta bien Cam (decían mientras se iban a los demás juegos del parque)

Shindou: Arigatou, Cam-sempai (decía mientras veía a la niña acercándose a el)

Cam: De nada. Bueno, me tengo que ir mi mama me debe de estar esperando (decía mientras se dirigía a la entrada del parque)

Shindou: Esta bien. Adiós, Cam-sempai (decía mientras se despedía de su "amigo" con una mano)

Shindou: Desde ese día ella y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos

Meses después:

Cam: Shin-kun, sígueme (Decía mientras se iba a un lugar que estaba en el parque)

Shindou: Espéreme Cam-sempai (Decía mientras corría hasta donde estaba la niña)

Cam: Llegamos (decía mientras se detenía al frente de un árbol grande)

Shindou: Esta bien, y ¿porque venimos aquí? (decía mientras se detenía al lado de su "amigo")

Cam: Este es mi lugar favorito. A nadie le he enseñado este lugar, solo a mi mejor amigo se lo puedo enseñar, o sea tu (Decía viendo al castaño con una tierna sonrisa)

Shindou: Arigatou (Decía mientras le de volvía la sonrisa)

Cam: Lo que me gusta de este lugar es que es muy grande, hay mucho silencio y lo mejor… (Decía mientras subía al árbol y ayudaba a su amigo para que subiera) Su hermosa vista (decía mientras su amigo llegaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el "niño")

Shindou: Si es cierto (decía mientras se sentaba)

Minutos después:

Shindou: Seria mejor que bajáramos (decía mientras se bajaba del árbol)

Cam: Hi (decía mientras se bajaba del arbol)

Cuando bajaron del árbol, Shindou se disponía a jugar con su "amigo", Cam le dijo algo.

Cam: Espera Shin-kun… (Decía mientras se quedaba parado y veía correr a su amigo)

Shindou: ¿Que pasa Cam-sempai? (Decía mientras se detenía y se iba hasta donde se encontraba su "amigo")

Cam: No le tienes que contar y enseñar a nadie este lugar, ¿entendiste?

Shindou: Hi, te lo prometo (decía mientras sonreía a su "amigo")

Cam: Si alguna tarde no me encuentras en el parque, aquí es el lugar donde me encontraras

Shindou: Esta bien, te las quedas (decía mientras corría de su "amigo")

Cam: ¡Oye, espera, eso es trampa! (Decía mientras corría para atrapar al castaño)

Días después:

Shindou había llegado al parque y busco a su "amigo" y no lo encontró y luego recordó lo que le había dicho Cam una tarde.

Shindou: Ya se donde esta (Decía mientras se iba al lugar que le enseño Cam)

Cuando llego ahí se sorprendió, porque en vez de ver a su "amigo" vio a una niña que estaba arriba del árbol de Cam.

Shindou: ¿Porque esa niña esta arriba del árbol de Cam-sempai? (se pregunto mientras llegaba hasta el árbol). ¡Niña bájate del árbol de mi amigo! (Gritaba enojado)

Niña: ¡Sube! Aquí arriba te explicare todo (Gritaba)

Cuando Shindou subió se le hizo familiar la niña.

Shindou: ¿Como sabes sobre este lugar? (Decía enojado)

Niña: Déjame explicarte, pero primero voltea (decía mientras agarraba su bolsita)

Shindou: Esta bien, pero no te vallas (decía mientras se volteaba)

Niña: Ya (decía mientras se acomodaba una gorra igualita a la que llevaba Cam todos los días)

Shindou: Te pareces a Cam-sempai (dijo cuando vio a la niña)

Niña: Es que yo soy Cam. En realidad, Cam siempre fue una mentira, me ponía ropa de niño porque mi mama me decía que me la pusiera para que nadie me robara (decía mientras se quitaba la gorra y se peinaba sus coletas tipo Pucca)

Shindou: Aaahh, y ¿porque hoy viniste como niña y porque no me lo dijiste antes?

Niñita: Perdón, es que mi mama me dijo que a nadie le dijera que era una niña y hoy vine como en realidad soy porque hoy mi mama vino al parque (Decía con una tierna sonrisa)

Shindou: Aaahh, ¿y como te llamas en realidad?

Niñita: Me llamo…

* * *

Shinsuke: Yo creía que no recordabas el nombre de tu "amigo" de la infancia

Shindou: Este… No recuerdo bien… ¡Ya recordé! Pero les diré su nombre en el transcurso de la historia

Todos: Esta bien

* * *

Niñita: Me llamo Camelia (Decía con una tierna voz y una linda sonrisa)

Shindou: Que lindo nombre, ya entiendo de donde sacaste el nombre Cam

Camelia: Si. soy brillante, ¿verdad?

Shindou: Si y mucho (decía con una voz muy tierna y suave mientras veía a Camelia con unos ojos de ternura)

* * *

Midori: Shindou, ¿Por qué dijiste a Camelia esas palabras y con esa voz?

Shindou: Este…. Este… (Decía sonrojado)

Kirino: ¿No me digas que te enamoraste de ella?

Shindou: Si (decía mientras asentía con la cabeza)

Kirino: Hay Shindou, y yo que creí que tu nunca te enamorarías o te enamoraste (decía algo decepcionado)

Shindou: ¡¿Que?! Era pequeño, era débil ante su belleza, ¡todos tuvimos nuestro primer amor de pequeños! ¿No me digas que tú nunca tuviste un amor de pequeño?

Kirino: Si tuve

Shindou: Aja, ¿y como se llamaba? (Decía con una voz molestosa)

Kirino: ¡No me acuerdo de su nombre, la conocí cuando tenia apenas 2 años! (Decía enojado)

Shindou: Mejor sigo contando mi infancia

Todos: Si

* * *

Camelia: Hi

Se escucharon unas palabras que decían: ¡Amo Shindou, ¿donde esta?!

Shindou: Parece que ya me tengo que ir (decía mientras se bajaba del árbol)

Camelia: Esta bien. adiós (decía mientras veía al castaño bajarse del árbol)

Shindou: Este… Camelia (decía sonrojado y cuando termino de bajar del árbol)

Camelia: ¿Que pasa Shin-kun? (Decía con una cara tierna de confusión y mientras se bajaba del árbol)

Shindou: ¿Quieres ir a jugar mañana a mi casa? (Decía mientras ayudaba a su amiga a bajarse del árbol)

Camelia: Hi. Solo le tengo que pedir permiso a mi mama y que me digas donde vives (Decía cuando bajo del árbol)

Shindou: ¿Me dijiste que tu mama esta en el parque, verdad?

Camelia: Hi

Shindou: Entonces vamos con tu mama y le pregunto, y le digo mi dirección (decía mientras se iba hasta el área de juegos del parque)

Camelia: Hi. Pero espérame, tu no sabes quien es mi mama, y no quiero correr (decía mientras agarraba la mano al castaño con suma ternura)

Shindou: Esta bien (decía sonrojado mientras veía la mano de su amiga agarrando la de el)

* * *

Kirino: ¿Enserio Shindou? No me esperaba eso de ti (decía muy decepcionado de su amigo)

Shindou: Si, ¿y que? Fue mi infancia, tenia 3 años, así que no te quejes que si Camelia nunca se hubiera ido tu no fueras mi amigo (decía enojado)

Nishiski, Amagi y Senboku: Aouch, eso debió doler

Kirino: Mejor sigues contando la historia y luego discutimos (decía enojado)

* * *

Cuando llegaron hasta donde estaba la mama de Camelia, Camelia presento a su amigo.

Camelia: Mama te quiero presentar a alguien (decía mientras le enseñaba a su mama su amigo)

Mama de Camelia: ¿El es tu novio verdad? (decía mientras veía al castaño)

Shindou: No mama de Camelia, ella y yo solo somos amigos (decía sonrojado y mientras soltaba la mano de la niña)

Mama de Camelia: Esta bien

Camelia: Mami, Shin-kun te tiene que decir algo

Shindou: Mama de Camelia me preguntaba si, ¿su hija podría ir a jugar a mi casa mañana en la tarde?

Mama de Camelia: Claro, solo dime la dirección de tu casa, y a que horas te dejo a tu casa a mi hija

Shindou: Claro, aquí tiene un papelito donde viene la dirección de mi casa y ¿podría ser a las 1 de la tarde?

Mama de Camelia: Hi. A las 1 ira mi hija a jugar a tu casa. Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir. Adiós Shin-kun (Decía mientras se llevaba a su hija de la mano)

Camelia: Adiós Shin-kun, nos vemos mañana (decía mientras se iba del parque)

Shindou: Adiós (Decía mientras veía con unos ojos muy lindos como su amiga se iba del parque)

Sirvienta: Amo Shindou. Ahí estaba, lo estaba buscando ¿amo Shindou, esta bien? (Decía mientras veía al castaño)

Shindou: ¿Eh? ¡Así estoy bien! (Decía mientras veía a su sirvienta)

Sirvienta: ¿Ya nos podemos ir?

Shindou: ¡Hi! Mañana viene de visita una amiga mía, ¿puede hacer que todo salga bien? (decía mientras salía del parque)

Sirvienta: Claro amo Shindou, solo me puede responder esta pregunta (decía mientras caminaba con el castaño)

Shindou: ¿Cual?

Sirvienta: ¿A usted le gusta su amiguita?

Shindou: Este… No… Claro que no (decía sonrojado)

Sirvienta: Esta bien, todo estará muy bien hecho (decía con una sonrisa)

Al día siguiente:

Shindou estaba entusiasmado y nervioso, quería que todo saliera bien, y revisaba cada minuto lo que había planeado para la tarde con su amiga, y cuando tenia que elegir su ropa estaba indeciso, quería que su ropa estuviera perfecta.

Shindou: ¡Dentro de poco llegara Camelia, y aun no tengo nada que ponerme! (Decía mientras daba vueltas a su habitación)

Sirviente: Amo Shindou, aquí tiene su ropa, espero que le guste (Decía mientras le dejaba la ropa en la cama del castaño)

* * *

Tenma: Entonces sempai, ¿hizo tanto alboroto solo por una niña?

Shindou: Si Tenma, ¿y que tiene de malo? Era mi mejor amiga (decía enojado)

Tsurugi: No tiene nada de malo, solo que Tenma nunca a hecho eso por una niña

Tenma: No es cierto (decía enojado)

Tsurugi: Entonces, ¿como se llamaba esa niña?

Tenma: Futbol (decía apenado)

Shindou: Lo sabia tu nunca haz echo eso por alguien (decía con una voz de burla)

En esos instantes se acerca una chica del salón, que estaba leyendo un libro desde su lugar y estaba escuchando casi todo lo que decían.

Chica: Disculpen, ¿pueden hablar un poquito mas bajo? Es que intento leer, por favor (decía dulcemente y con una sonrisa)

Amagi: H-hi, si podemos hablar un poquito mas bajo (decía todo sonrojado y apenado, creo que fue por ver a la chica)

Shindou: Esta bien

Chica: Arigatou (decía mientras se iba a su lugar)

Shindou: Esa chica se me hizo familiar

Shinsuke: Mejor sigues contando haber si te acuerdas donde la vistes

* * *

Cuando termino de vestirse Shindou, fue a revisar por última vez si todo estaba en orden. Minutos después de completar eso llego Camelia.

Din don. Se escuchaba

Sirvienta: Voy a abrir la puerta (decía mientras salía de la casa de Shindou hacía el patio)

Shindou: Esta bien

Cuando la sirvienta hizo pasar a Camelia a la mansión donde vive Shindou, Shindou la escolto a la sala principal.

Shindou: Ho-hola Camelia (decía apenado al ver a su amiga como toda una princesa)

Camelia: Hola Shin-kun, cuando me invitaste a tu casa creía que era un poco

Shindou: ¿Menos lujosa?

Camelia: Grande, pero también puede ser lo que dijiste

Shindou: Bueno, ¿te doy el recorrido por la casa? (Decía mientras agarraba a su amiga de la mano)

Camelia: Hi

Shindou: Primero te voy a presentar a mis sirvientes

40 minutos después que Shindou termino de darle el recorrido a Camelia, los dos se disponían a comer en la habitación de Shindou. Cuando terminaron de comer, escucharon una linda música de piano.

Camelia: ¿De donde proviene tan linda música? (decía mientras veía a su amigo)

Shindou: Creo que mi mama debe de estar tocando el piano, como acostumbra a hacer todas las tardes a esta hora (decía con una tierna voz)

Camelia: Aaahh, tu mama toca muy lindo el piano

Shindou: Hi, ella me dijo hace unos días que me iba a enseñar a tocar el piano, ¿vamos con ella? (Decía mientras llevaba a su amiga hasta donde se encontraba la mama de Shindou)

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Shindou toco la puerta y cuando entraron a la habitación, Shindou presento a su amiga.

Shindou: Mama, te quiero presentar a alguien (decía mientras entraba a la habitación con Camelia)

Mama de Shindou: Hi (Decía mientras dejaba de tocar el piano y se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba su hijo)

Shindou: Se llama Camelia, es un niña (decía con una dulce voz y mientras enseñaba a su amiga)

Mama de Shindou: Si, Shindou. Se que es una niña, y es una niña muy bonita, ¿es la amiguita que hiciste en el parque? (Decía mientras intentaba ver a la niña)

Shindou: Cami, mira ella es mi mama (decía mientras intentaba que su amiga viera a su mama)

Camelia: Si, pero tengo miedo (decía en voz baja)

Shindou: Mama, Cami te tiene un poco de miedo

Mama de Shindou: No importa, creo que no me conoce. Por favor Camelia querida, déjame verte, no te voy a hacer daño, yo no muerdo (decía mientras agarraba el brazo de la niña)

* * *

Aoi: Shindou-sempai, ¿enserio le dijo a su mama que Camelia era niña? Tú mama nunca se iba a confundir (decía un poco decepcionada)

Shindou: ¡Cuantas veces lo tengo que repetir, me confundí! Tenia apenas 3 años (decía enojado)

La chica que estaba leyendo el libro escucho todo y se le hizo familiar, a ver si adivinan quien es. Pero creyó que estaba mal, creía que había escuchado mal.

Chica: Todo lo que está diciendo ese chico se me hace familiar (Decía en su mente)

* * *

Camelia: Esta bien (decía en voz baja mientras salía de su escondite)

Mama de Shindou: Eres muy linda (decía mientras la veía)

Camelia: Arigatou

Mama de Shindou: Shindou, ¿puedo hablar a solas con tu amiguita?

Shindou: Esta bien, voy a acomodar mi recamara (decía mientras se iba)

Cuando se fue Shindou, la mama del niño comenzó a hablar con la niña.

Mama de Shindou: Eres una niña muy linda.

Camelia: Arigatou

Mama de Shindou: ¿Tú estas enamorada de mi hijo?

Camelia: No, el solo es mi mejor amigo

Mama de Shindou: Aaahh, ¿y no te gustaría ser su novia?

Camelia: No, gracias. Solo veo a Shindou como un gran amigo

Mama de Shindou: Y cuando seas mas grande, ¿no cambiarías tus pensamientos sobre ser la novia de mi hijo?

Camelia: No se, pero nadie sabe si nos volvamos a ver Shin-kun y yo. Y pues si seguimos siendo amigos, yo no veré de otra forma. No se (decía un poco confundida)

Mama de Shindou: Esta bien, puedes irte a jugar con Shindou (decía con una voz dulce)

Camelia: Hi (decía mientras se iba de la habitación para ir a buscar a su amigo)

Cuando ya término todo. La mama de Camelia la había ido a recoger de la casa del castaño, los dos amigos se divirtieron mucho.

Semanas después:

Shindou y Camelia eran compañeros de Kínder, y siempre se la pasaban juntos. A todas horas estaban juntos, en el kínder, en el parque y en otros lugares si ellos se encontraban en el camino. Pero días después Shindou fue al parque y no encontró a Camelia, y así paso por varios días, hasta que le pregunto a su maestra que porque Camelia ya no venia a clases.

Shindou: Disculpe maestra, ¿Porque Cami ya no viene a clases? (decía un poco confundido)

Maestra: Es que Camelia se mudo de casa. Ya no esta en la ciudad relámpago y por eso ya no viene a clases, lo lamento Shindou

Shindou: Esta bien. Arigatou (decía triste mientras se iba del lugar)

* * *

Shindou: Y eso fue todo, desde entonces no e vuelto a ver a Camelia (decía un poco triste)

Nishiski: Aaahh, que mal por ti (decía mientras se comía su última bola de arroz)

Aoi: Que mal. Eso fue algo triste, lo que no me queda claro es que, ¿Por qué Camelia no le dijo que se iba a ir de la ciudad relámpago?

Shindou: No se. Pero, no me rendiré hasta encontrarla, o saber algo sobre ella

Kariya: Pero eso será difícil, ya que Japón es muy grande y tu solo eres un chico (decía mientras se ponía sus manos en la nuca)

Kirino: Kariya, deja de molestar y desilusionar a Shindou (decía enojado)

Shindou: No importa. Sus palabras no me molestas. Se que es Kariya, y a sus palabras no les hago caso (decía con una voz de felicidad)

Todos menos Kariya: ¡Jajaja, si es cierto!

En esos momentos llego un avión de papel, el cual le pego a Shindou y adentro del avión tenia algo escrito.

Shindou: Aouch, ¿quien me lanzo este avión? (decía un poco enojado)

Todos: Yo no fui

Kirino: Abre el avión a ver si tiene algo escrito (decía mientras veía el avión)

Shindou: Hi (decía mientras abría el avión)

Kirino: Si tiene algo escrito creo que Shindou lo tiene que leer en privado (decía mientras se alejaba del castaño)

Tenma: Tal vez sea una nota de la amiga de Shindou y nos a escuchado todo le que hemos hablado (decía entusiasmado)

Tsurugi: Podría ser (decía mientras detenía a Tenma para que el chico no viera lo que decía adentro del avión)

Shindou:_ Necesito_ _hablar contigo en privado, nos vemos después de clases en el salón Atte. Alguien que tal vez recuerdes._ (Leía en su mente)

Kirino: ¿Y que dice Shindou?

Shindou: Nada que pueda decir ahora, pero en el entrenamiento se los digo (decía mientras se levantaba y guardaba el avión en su mochila)

Todos: Hi (decían tristes)

En esos momentos toco el timbre para que todos entraran a sus salones de clases y todos se tuvieron que ir del salón, menos Kirino y Shindou.

Después de clases:

Shindou estaba un poquito nervioso por lo que leyó y quería saber quien era la persona que le lanzo el avión y fue al lugar que el avión decía.

Chica: Que bien que viniste (decía feliz mientras entraba al salón)

Shindou: ¿Quién eres tu y porque me lanzaste el avión? (decía un poco confundido y enojado)

Chica: Escuche todo lo que decían tu y tus amigos, y se me hizo algo familiar, ¿Como sabes mi nombre? (Decía con una voz dulce)

Shindou: Así se llama mi amiga de la infancia, y no me has respondido las preguntas que te hice (decía un poco molesto)

Chica: ¿Tú te llamas Shindou?

Shindou: Hi, me llamo Takuto Shindou, ¡respóndeme las preguntas que te hice! (decía molesto)

Chica: ¿Que no recuerdas a Cam? Shin-kun (decía un poco feliz)

Shindou: ¿Camelia eres tu? (decía mientras se acercaba a la chica para ver si era su amiga)

Camelia: Si. E crecido y tu igual. Es genial volverte a ver (decía feliz)

Shindou: Tu no eres Cami (decía un poco confundido)

Camelia: Si no me crees pregúntame lo que solo Camelia puede responder (decía un poco triste)

Shindou: ¿Qué me dijo Camelia cuando la vi vestida de niña y en el árbol donde siempre nos veíamos todas las tardes?

Camelia: En primera yo te enseñe ese lugar y en segunda te dije: Es que yo soy Cam. En realidad, Cam siempre fue una mentira, me ponía ropa de niño porque mi mama me decía que me la pusiera para que nadie me robara (decía un poco enojada)

Shindou: Solo fue suerte, ¿a ver tienes la gorra de Cam?

Camelia: Hi, la tengo en mi mochila (decía mientras abría su mochila y buscaba la gorra). Aquí esta (decía mientras le enseñaba la gorra al castaño)

Shindou: Es cierto, tu eres Camelia (decía feliz mientras abrazaba a la chica)

Camelia: Te lo dije Shin-kun, pero tu no me creíste (decía mientras veía a su amigo)

Shindou: Te extrañe mucho (decía feliz mientras se ponía a llorar por la felicidad)

Camelia: Yo también te extrañe mucho Shin-kun (decía mientras devolvía el abrazo y también mientras se ponía a llorar por la felicidad)

Mientras tanto escondidos en la entrada del salón:

Tenma, Midori, Aoi, Yamana, Kariya, Kirino, Tsurugi, Shinsuke y Nishiski estaban escondidos en la entrada del salón y estaban espiando a los 2 amigos.

Aoi: Que ternura. Shindou-sempai se reencontró con su amiguita (decía muy feliz)

Kirino: Y es muy bonita. Ya veo porque Shindou se enamoro de ella cuando era pequeño (decía sonrojado)

Kariya: Sempai, ¿usted se acaba de enamorar de la amiga de Shindou-sempai?

Kirino: ¡¿Eh?! ¡No!... Claro que no Kariya (decía un poquito enojado y mas sonrojado de lo que ya estaba)

Shinsuke: ¿Creen que Shindou-sempai se haya vuelto a enamorar de Camelia?

Midori: Pues parece que si

Tsurugi: Pues es muy difícil de saber, porque Shindou esta feliz

Tenma: Es cierto Tsurugi

Donde estaban los dos amigos:

Camelia: Shin-kun, parece que nos están espiando sus amigos (decía mientras volteaba atrás hacía la entrada del salón)

Shindou: ¡Es cierto! (Decía mientras veía a los chicos y mientras que se separaba de Camelia)

Kageyama: Ya nos vieron (decía un poco apenado mientras salía del escondite)

Shindou: Chicos ya salgan de su escondite ya los vimos a todos (decía un poco enojado)

Camelia: ¿Porque nos estaban espiando? (decía con una voz muy dulce mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaban los espías)

Tenma: Es que teníamos mucha curiosidad por saber quien era la persona que le había lanzado el avión a Shindou-sempai (decía apenado mientras salía de su escondite)

Camelia: Esta bien. La persona que le lanzo el avión a Shin-kun fui yo, su "amigo" de la infancia (decía con una voz dulce y con una sonrisa)

Shindou: Sera mejor que ya nos fuéramos al club (decía mientras salía del salón)

Camelia: ¿Yo también puedo ir?

Shindou: Claro… (Fue interrumpido por Aoi)

Aoi: Si quieres te puedes unir al club (decía mientras agarraba a Camelia de la mano)

Shindou: ¿Que cosas estas diciendo Aoi? (Decía nervioso)

Yamana: Aoi se refería a entrar al club como manager

Shindou: Aaahh

Camelia: Pero, ¿porque no quieres que entre como jugadora al club? (Decía mientras agarraba a Shindou de la mano)

Shindou: Por que no quiero que te pase algo (decía con una voz algo enojada)

Camelia: Esta bien (decía mientras soltaba la mano a Shindou y se iba al club)

En el Club:

Shindou: Entrenador, le quiero presentar a alguien (decía mientras hacía que Camelia viera al entrenador)

Endou: Shindou, ¿me quieres presentar a tu novia?

Camelia: No entrenador. Yo no soy su novia, soy su amiga de la infancia y quiere entrar al club (decía con una voz dulce)

Endou: ¿Quieres entrar como jugadora?... Esta bien

Shindou: ¡No! Ella quiere entrar al club como manager (decía enojado)

Endou: Esta bien. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Camelia: Camelia Kudou. Me llamo Camelia Kudou entrenador (decía mientras agarraba la mano a Shindou)

Endou: No sabía que Kudou tuvo otra hija (decía algo confundido)

Camelia: No entrenador, yo soy la nieta de Kudou (decía mientras soltaba la mano de Shindou)

Todos: ¿La nieta de Kudou? (Decían confundidos)

Camelia: Hi (decía apenada)

Haruna: Tal vez sea la hija de Fuyuka

Endou: No sabía que Fuyuka tuviera hija

Haruna: ¿Tu mama es Fuyuka Kudou?

Camelia: Hi

Haruna: ¿Cuantos años tienes Camelia?

Camelia: 13 años (decía apenada)

Endou: Que extraño

Camelia: Es que Fuyuka-nee me adopto (decía apenada y mientras se iba del club)

Shindou: ¡Espera Camelia! (Decía mientras corría para salir del club)

Endou: ¿Hice algo malo?

Haruna: No. Pero creo que incomodamos a Camelia

En otra parte:

Camelia corrió todo lo que puedo hasta llegar a un lugar, y Shindou la estaba siguiendo pero luego la perdió de vista. Camelia había llegado hasta un árbol muy grande al cual se subió y se quedo ahí por un tiempo mientras que lloraba.

Camelia: ¿Porque me hicieron muchas preguntas? No me gusta hablar de mi pasado (decía mientras sacaba un collar y lloraba apretando muy fuerte el collar)

En otra parte:

Shindou la estaba buscando hasta cuando recordó algo.

Shindou: ¿Donde estará Camelia? Ya recordé, debe estar en el parque en aquel árbol (decía mientras se iba al parque)

Cuando llego hasta el lugar donde estaba Camelia:

Shindou: Ahí esta Camelia (decía mientras veía a su amiga llorando arriba del árbol)

Cuando Shindou subió al árbol vio el collar de Camelia y le pregunto algo.

Shindou: Que lindo collar, ¿Qué es lo que tiene adentro? (decía mientras veía el collar)

Camelia: Tiene unas fotos (decía mientras abría el collar y seguía llorando)

Shindou: Que linda foto, ¿son tus padres verdad?

Camelia: Hi, tomaron esa foto cuando yo tenia apenas 3 días de a ver nacido antes que se muriera mi papa (decía triste)

Shindou: Lo lamento si te hice sentir peor (decía mientras abrazaba a su amiga)

Camelia: No es tu culpa. Es que perdí a mi papa cuando apenas tenia 1 mes de nacida y perdí a mi mama después que me mude de casa, lo bueno es que mi mama conocía a Kudou y el me crio cuando murió mi mama y luego fue Fuyuka-nee fue la que se hizo cargo de mi (decía mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas y cerraba el collar)

Shindou: Esta bien. Por eso no querías que te siguieran preguntando y por eso te fuiste del club

Camelia: Hi (decía mientras se bajaba del árbol). Ya me siento mejor, ahora ya nos podemos ir al club

Shindou: Hi (decía mientras se bajaba del árbol)

Cuando llegaron al club:

Shindou le explico todo al entrenador y a Haruna y ellos entendieron

Endou: Camelia, lo lamento por haberte hecho muchas preguntas

Camelia: No importa

Haruna: Ahora eres manager de equipo

Endou: Según Shindou me conto que corriste muy rápido Camelia, ¿segura que quieres ser manager? Porque serias una gran centro campista

Camelia: Estoy segura entrenador. Pero si algún día necesitan de mi ayuda solo díganmelo y los ayudare

Shindou: Espero que ese día nunca llegue (decía nervioso)

Nishiski: ¿Qué, tienes miedo que ella te quite tu lugar en el equipo?

Shindou: No Nishiski (decía todo enojado)

Todos: Jajaja


End file.
